


just come here

by civillove



Series: brightwell prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr'just come here'(established relationship)--“Just come here.” Dani says, a wide smile threatening to pull the corners of her mouth.Bright shakes his head, looking utterly deceived, “You told me you warmed up your hands.” He’s holding his button-down shirt closed, intent on doing the wire himself at this point.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: brightwell prompts from tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	just come here

“Just come here.” Dani says, a wide smile threatening to pull the corners of her mouth.

Bright shakes his head, looking utterly deceived, “You told me you warmed up your hands.” He’s holding his button-down shirt closed, intent on doing the wire himself at this point.

A laugh slips out of her lips, “It’s not my fault you’re sensitive.”

He opens his mouth, eyes widening, “I’m not sensitive, _you’re_ the one putting ice cold hands on unsuspecting people. I thought we were friends.”

Dani puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head. “Low blow, ‘girlfriend’ not a word you’re using right now?”

“Not while I’m feeling betrayed.” He mumbles but takes a step closer because they have a job to do, which doesn’t include their banter back and forth. At some point, Gil is going to come into the conference room and hurry them along.

She gently takes him by his elbow while her other hand checks the wire and waits for him to move his hands. He scrunches his nose while she places it, fingertips very purposely dragging across his sternum just to feel him shiver. Malcolm pulls back once the tape is set, buttoning up his shirt.

“Alright, put this into your back pocket.” She hands him the receiver and he does what he’s told before slipping his suit jacket back on.

He then takes her hands into his, squeezing, bringing them to his face so he can kiss the pads of her fingertips. A smile finds its way onto her face and she runs one of her fingers along the stubble on his jawline just because she can.

“Maybe I should buy you some gloves.” He’s half-kidding but it’s enough to make her roll her eyes and push him away.

“Get out of here.”

Malcolm smirks and makes his way out of the conference room, not letting go of her one hand until he absolutely has to.


End file.
